1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for identifying defective components in a data processing system, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for graphically depicting and testing components in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a graphic user interface which may be utilized in graphically depicting and testing components in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diagnostics Control Programs ("DCP") are known and are normally utilized to manage the user interface with respect to hardware tests in a data processing system. When this DCP is administering tests, all communications between the tests and the user are accomplished with text-based messages. Such text-based messages give no indication of the location of the component currently being tested. When a component is found to be defective, and the DCP is operating in an advanced mode, the error message displayed may be cryptic and somewhat confusing concerning the component's location within the system. As a result, an incorrect and/or non-failing component may be replaced by a technician.
Therefore it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for graphically depicting and testing components in a data processing system.